


Shattered Memories and Snowflakes

by messyfanworks



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: I am so sorry, M/M, You might wanna fasten your seatbelts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 18:13:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8220299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/messyfanworks/pseuds/messyfanworks
Summary: "Arin and Dan shared their first kiss with the darkness of the night painted above them, and the city lights shining onto them. It felt like the gods had gathered to watch them kiss. In that moment, it was only them, standing on the sidewalk, waiting for a taxi after a long day. It was them and the snow and the lights."





	

**Author's Note:**

> I woke up in a cold sweat to write this fic, so here it is and I hope you enjoy! I've been listening to NSP's cover of "Wish You Were Here" while writing this, so maybe you might wanna listen to it while you read? Thanks for checking this out and have an awesome day!  
> EDIT: I only just realised this got 109 hits and my heart is gonna burst! Thank you so much guys!! Thank you for the love and the suppourt, it means so much. AHHHH THANK YOU

Arin remembered the first time they had kissed.

It was in the cold winter of New York City, with fluffy, white snow flakes fluttering around them. They had been shopping for christmas presents all day. It was beautiful, really. They had decided that it would be a perfect place to go at the festive time of year. Fairy lights had shone about them, music had flowed into their minds all day. Massive christmas trees were around every corner, all of them intricately decorated with ornaments and twinkling gold and silver lights. Dan made Arin stop at every single tree so that he could admire them.

Dan hadn't worn enough layers that day. He hadn't realised it was going to be so cold. He only wore his leather jacket and a scarf and his trademark Giants beanie. They hadn't been out for more than an hour, and his fingers had gone blue and the tip of nose was icy cold. Arin had held his bony hands, trying to warm them up a litte. Arin had felt his cold nose rub up against his cheek when they had kissed.

Maybe they had spent too long living in L.A.

He hadn't even worn the right type of shoes. Dan had pulled on his brand new, blue running shoes; he was so happy with them. Of course, they had done nothing to stop his feet from getting frozen, his socks getting wet or to stop him from slipping about on the icey streets. On more than occasion, he had fallen and Arin had to pull him back up onto his feet, all the while giggling like a child. Arin remembered the weird looks he had gotten from strangers, but he didn't care. He didn't care because he was with the person he loved most.

They had drunk the best hot chocolate that day. Dan had insisted that they went to this special coffee shop, which Arin didn't even know existed until he had mentioned it. He was glad they went, though. The cozy shop was faintly light, so a golden glow spilled around them. As the light hit Dan's defined feautures, Arin couldn't help think about how lucky he was to have him.

The hot, creamy drinks had warmed them from head to toe. The liquid was topped with a mountain of whipped cream, which was lightly dusted with grated cocoa. He still hadn't figured out how the marshmallows stayed balanced on the delicate cream.They sat in deep, soft armchairs, facing opposite each other. Dan had picked seats by the window, so that he could watch people wander past them. While Dan people watched, sipping on his drink, Arin had drank Dan in, watching the colour return to his face.

He had noticed the swirl in their hot chocolate matched the colour of Dans wide eyes.

They wondered about in the snow for hours, and sometimes snow flakes would get caught in Dans curly mane. The finally started heading back for the hotel, after all of the shops had closed for the night. Arin and Dan shared their first kiss with the darkness of the night painted above them, and the city lights shining onto them. It felt like the gods had gathered to watch them kiss. In that moment, it was only them, standing on the sidewalk, waiting for a taxi after a long day. It was them and the snow and the lights.

Arin remembered the last time they had kissed.

The last time they had kissed was on March 1st. It was nothing special or exciting. Just a lazy kiss in bed before Dan headed out to work. The warm spring sun had trickled through the window, shining onto them and their messy bed heads. Arin could still hear Dan singing in thr shower that morning, his voice echoing around the house. Arin could still remember the goofy smile that Dan had beamed at him, telling him that he loved him and his face and his laugh.

He had told Dan that he was going to do housework that day. But that day, he hadn't got one chore done. Instead, he was working tirelessly on a painting for Danny's birthday. Dan's birthday was on March 14th, and Arin wanted to make their first birthday together special. Arin had two weeks to finish that painting. 

To make this present as special as possible, Arin had saved up enough money to buy a canvas and expensive paints. The idea was to paint Dan's body in black and white, but instead of his head and hair attached to his shoulders, there would be colour trickling down the page. He liked to imagine it being "an explosion of his imagination". An explosion of blues and purples and flickers of white, as if the galaxy had burst.

But he never finished that painting.

Two weeks later, and that painting was still sitting in the corner of their bedroom, balanced on an easel. Arin never even put away the dirty paintbrushes. They were still in the art mug, soaking in the dirty, muddy coloured water. The paint, that he had saved up for, was still left dried on the pallete. Everything went on hold the day they shared their last kiss.

Because that was the day Arin had got the call. The call that said that Dan was hit by a careless, speeding driver on the way to work. A calm voice told him that Dan had not survived the collision, but re-assured him that he was not in pain when it all came to an end. That same voice was the voice that put Arins life on pause and his thoughts on mute.

Today was March 14th, Dan's birthday. Arin still had nothing to give to him. He never finished that painting. Though he finished painting on Dan's slender body in black and white, he never got round to spilling the universe onto the canvas. Arin could only imagine how beautiful they were together. How well Dan's hand fitted with his, how good it felt it to hug him and how magical it was to kiss him.

Maybe Arin would've made that kiss on March 1st more magical if he knew it was going to be their last.


End file.
